


Dawn

by Kalu19



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Omen Trailer Noctis Lucis Caelum, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalu19/pseuds/Kalu19
Summary: What if Noctis's soul got lost after defeating Ardyn, while he struggles with his demons the world waits for a new dawn.





	Dawn

Darkness was the only thing in sight.

Death was infinite.

Pain everlasting.

There was red at every touch.

Screams at the mention of his name.

No rest for the wicked.

Fire was the only light that held the world, a broken world that remained under his feet. Power for the undying, the immortal the one who's name had come from the night.

The name he had forgotten as he sat in his empty throne.

He waited for the hope he had been promised, the light that would shine even his unbeaten heart. Every day was the same. Every day he remained the same.

Empty.

Broken.

Forgotten.

Daemons and empty souls came after him, but his blood thirst was never sated. He kept killing them, kept fighting until his own appearance was unrecognizable to him. Cerulean eyes now crimson hidden under noir hair, skin pale as a ghost, he was looking more like what he constantly killed than what he was born to be.

A King.

The realm of death was his to control, yet he could not control his own. His body constantly hurt as if something kept striking him, he could even see figures around him screaming cursing him and in the corner of his mind he took pleasure in their pain.

Hadn't he done enough?

He never had a choice, so why should they?

As he sat in his throne he kept his eyes close feeling every movement around him. He raised his hand sensing someone dare enter his palace, his sanctum. He had forgotten to be forgiving and showed no mercy, yet behind all the catastrophe of death there was some he could never reach.

The untouchable one, he raged against trying to destroy who had finally showed his face to him. He opened his eyes giving his sinister smile as he walked over to the presence.

Raising the fires of hell as Ifrit got summoned to his command to cross the realm for his master.

The gleam in his eyes as he bathed in the destruction as he finally got his hands on what he wanted so badly to destroy.

But again the presence dispersed. He walked around trying to find it once more. Reaching the end of the line when the entrance to his household once covered in dust, ashes and smoke was now shielded in blue flowers.

Flowers, that glowed as strong as the moon that lingered in the night sky. He tried to reach them but it burned at his touch. In his confusion and annoyance he swiped it all as Ifrit burned the azure ocean of flowers. The wind of heat moved a piece of paper he held in his pocket. As the empty paper flew from him his crimson eyes fell on it. He held it in his hand.

Why he kept it with him for all this time he never understood, yet throwing it away bothered him. The only thing he never destroyed nor never broke by the touch of his hand. But every time he held it his empty heart screamed, among the emptiness of his kingdom a single piece of parchment was the only thing that never disappeared from his side.

In his anger he roared letting his power ravage everything in his way.

The doors of the entrance blasted away as did the demons near it.

"Burn them all." He continued to rant in his head his eyes moving sensing a presence again the same one that kept hunting his eternal fate. But instead of hunting it down he waited for it. Let it scorch at his touch like all other living things.

He extended his cold pale hand forward to the strange warm light.

Something hit him strongly in the chest and in his weakness Ifrit got dispersed. It burned like the world he watched from his realm. Figures stood near him and suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore.

Suddenly he was not hollow.

There was warmness in their proximity. There was a familiarity he had not remember feeling.

A word in his head.

A name in the tip of his tongue.

"Take heed. Never bow out of what you begin. So long as you carry the royal blood, so long as you carry my name… carry your head high."

A name…

His name…

In the small amity he felt for this one moment he let it consume him as he ask to no one but himself.

"My name…what was my name …I've forgotten." He whispered still holding the empty parchment.

"I'll watch over you always."

He moved around as the gentle voice piercing his inner self.

"When you find yourself alone amid a lightless place."

Ifrit's fire that covered the entrance to his sanctum turned to snow as the flowers again bloomed.

"Look to the distance. Know that I am there."

He saw his reflection in a shattered piece of glass; his eyes had gone blue as the never-ending flowers that bloomed.

He ran back inside, his kingdom was crumbling into the ashes he spread into the world.

But there was no fear.

No pain.

There was peace.

There was only.

"Noctis."

The name felled from his lips as he felled into the ground suddenly feeling tired. He raised the hollow paper to his eyes.

The empty parchment suddenly grew colors, faces and a long forgotten memory. A picture worth a thousand words. A promise he made, a battle he had won. The way he had lost, the promise he awaited had been in his pocket all along.

The key to his return had been with him in his own personal hell.

Darkness found him as he smiled. He never feared the dark; he only had feared his emptiness. The picture flew up into the debris that was falling around him. He would not fight it.

He would not die.

This was his personal purgatory.

As destruction came upon him three shields sheltered him.

One last time.

They smile down at their friend

Brother.

King.

"You guys are the best."

Words his unbeaten heart echo with all its might.

And it all turned into moonlight.

He could finally breathe.

"My dear Noctis."

He reached out to the light he had been waiting for.

The king of light found his way once more.

Dawn shine in the world as wedding bells danced in the afterlife evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> AN. hello! this is a one shot I did for FF15, I loved the game so much I had to try * laughs* I hope you enjoy this light read, I might try another one soon cause it was fun to write demon Noctis. ;)


End file.
